1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe thread protectors, and more particularly to pipe thread protectors conformed for clamping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe thread protectors are often used in oil well drilling to protect the end threads on drill pipe which is often exposed to extreme abuse and harsh handling. Within this area the pipe thread protector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,502 has had wide acceptance. The pipe thread protector of this configuration while useful, requires elaborate manufacturing sequences which raise the cost and complexity thereof.
In particular, the pipe thread protector of the above configuration is characterized by a lever which rotates a shaft within the interior of a torroidal cam, the shaft being provided with a transverse pin which rides within a spiral cut-out in the cam structure. The necessary assembly sequence dictated by this configuration requires the insertion of the pin into the shaft after the shaft is assembled into the cam. Accordingly, separate manufacturing steps have to be expended, including the step of drilling the shaft for the transverse pin and furthermore opening of the cam cylinder for transverse insertion of the pin. As a result of this manufacturing sequence the cost of the article is increased and more importantly the strength of the cam sleeve is necessarily diminished.